fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
FusionFall: Infinity War
FusionFall: Infinity War is the second expansion pack of FusionFall after World Tour. In this expansion, based on the movie Avengers: Infinity War, the Mad Titan, Thanos, arrives on Earth during the war on Fuse to look for the six Infinity Stones to place in his Infinity Gauntlet, so that he will eliminate half of all life in the universe to save it. Somehow, Fuse learns of Thanos's quest for the Infinity Stones and schemes to take them too, in order to gain reality-altering power to conquer Earth and the multiverse. The player characters join forces with the Avengers, other Marvel Comics characters, CN characters, Disney characters, and more to prevent the Infinity Stones from falling into the wrong hands, be it the ruler of Planet Fusion or a Mad Titan. Story Part 1 Beginning Cutscene: The Silver Surfer arrives at the KND Moonbase to warn the kids there about a galactic overlord who wants to collect the Infinity Stones. Numbuh Infinity asks what would someone want to collect stones, only for the Silver Surfer to point out that a lot of people would die if the villain gets all of them. A shocked Numbuh Infinity sends a signal to warn the player character to be on the lookout for any alien invasions, Fusion or not. The Silver Surfer flies to Earth to warn Doctor Strange. Thanos arrives on Earth to find all six Infinity Stones to put in his Infinity Gauntlet and lands on Genius Grove. Alerted to another alien invasion, the player arrives and fights him, but the Mad Titan states that they are no match for him, for he has the Power Stone and Space Stone. Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Wong, and the Hulk save the weakened played before Thanos delivers the final blow. They bring him to the Avengers Mansion and explains the situation to them, and how serious it is: If Thanos collects all six Infinity Stones, he will gain enough power to destroy half of all life in the universe. Meanwhile, Lord Fuse learns from Fusion versions of the Marvel Heroes that Thanos has the Power Stone and Space Stone, and is on Earth seeking the Infinity Stones. He then plots to kill the galactic conqueror to get the two stones and sends his Fusions to look for the other four Stones. The Silver Surfer arrives at Avengers Mansion and reveals that he was the one who told Doctor Strange about Thanos's plan to assemble the Infinity Stones together. He then leaves for DexLabs along with the player character to warn the others, while the rest of the Avengers go off to rescue Thor and find Captain America. Along the way, they are ambushed by a Fusion Silver Surfer, with the player defeating him and gaining a Silver Surfer Nano. As soon as they reach DexLabs, they learn from Dexter that the Fusion Monsters have been displaying unnatural powers lately, and asks the player to investigate. The Silver Surfer explains to him about the Infinity Stones and that Thanos, the "big purple guy" wants to get them to eliminate half of all life from the universe. Each of the remaining Infinity Stones is found in some locations: The Mind Stone is in the android Vision's forehead, Doctor Strange still has the Time Stone, the Collector, who currently resides in Knowhere has the Reality Stone, and there is the Soul Stone on Planet Vormir. Thanos has sent his lackeys to find the Mind Stone, while Lord Fuse has sent his minions to Avengers Mansion to get the Time Stone. The player character goes to Downtown, where the Vision can be found fighting off Sky Drones and Mech Queens that can produce energy attacks, and the Scarlet Witch can be found assisting him. The player helps Vision fight off the Fusion Monsters, and then Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive arrive to kill Vision and steal the Mind Stone inside him. The player has to defeat the two servants of Thanos, and even contend with a Fusion Buttercup who has superpowers like the original one. After the villains are defeated, Fusion Buttercup lets slip that Lord Fuse has captured Thano, and that he now has the first two Stones. Angered, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive go after the Fusion, and tell the player that they will get him next. Meanwhile, Lord Fuse has managed to kidnap Thanos, removed His Infinity Gauntlet, and has removed the Power Stone and the Space Stone to research on them. He is so focused on them that under his nose, Thanos secretly escapes, kills off the Fusion copies of the Marvel Heroes, goes to meets his other lackeys, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian, and tells them to get the Time Stone. The player, Scarlet Witch, and Vision travel to City Hall and meets Dexter, Mandark, Batman, Robin, Ben Tennyson, Grandpa Max, the Silver Surfer, Professor Utonium, and Iron Man, and tells them about what happened, and that Fuse has obtained the first two Infinity Stones. Captain America, Doctor Strange, and the Hulk arrive, with Doctor Strange telling Dexter that Maw and Obsidian tried to steal the Time Stone from him and failed because the Fusion monsters fought with them. Captain America offers to bring Vision to Wakanda, which he believes have the means to remove the Mind Stone from Vision without killing him. Doctor Strange vows to keep the Time Stone safe. The player character heads to various locations where Fusion Monsters enhanced by Infinity Stones are causing trouble, from the Fusion Powerpuff Girls displaying corrupted versions of the original one's powers, Spider Toads that spit poison, to Cyberuses that breathe fire, ice and lightning. Meanwhile, the Guardians of the Galaxy rescue Thor in space, go to Knowhere to get the Reality Stone, only to find out that the Collector hid it in Nowhere out of fear of Thanos. The Mad Titan arrives, and angry that the Collector switched the Reality Stone with a plastic gemstone he found on Earth, kidnaps Garmora. At Vormir, Thanos sacrifices his adopted daughter and obtains the Soul Stone. The player character heads to Gravity Falls to find the remaining Infinity Stones. Anna and Elsa claim that a vampire has been found here hunting Fusion Monsters. The player talks to Dipper, who says that it's a good thing that the vampire doesn't sparkle in the sunlight. Then, a Fusion Dipper leading a legion of Creepy Clawdads, Spookas, Spinetinglers, and more appears, declaring that it will find the Time Stone. It uses dark powers against Elsa's ice powers. The player helps the Snow Queen defeat it, obtains another Nano, but has to face off against the monsters, which have new powers derived from the Power and Space Stones. Just then, a mysterious girl in a green hoodie appears wielding a huge cannon and destroys a lot of the monsters. She tells the player that she is only a heroine passing through and leaves. The player is stunned, yet thankful, while Dipper claims that the hooded girl is the vampire he's talking about. Part 2 Cutscene: At City Hall, the Dexter and the KND talk with Thor, Nick Fury, and the Guardians of the Galaxy about what happened with Garmora, and the real location of the Reality Stone. Numbuh Five comments that she wants to go to Wakanda for vacation when the ordeal is done. The player arrives, and asks about Iron Man and the Avengers, with Dexter saying that they went to this Wakanda place to watch over Vision. Ebony Maw arrives to fight the player and is defeated. The servant of Thanos promises to take revenge on the player for foiling his master's plans but is killed off by Fusion Grim, who warns the player not to interfere with Fuse's plans. The player meets Blu, Linda and Túlio, who flew the smuggler's plane to City Hall and flies with them to Wakanda. There, the player meets the Avengers, T'Challa, Bucky Barnes, and Vision, who is relieved that the player character is safe. He leaves with Shuri to have the Mind Stone extracted from him. Thanos's forces arrive, and the heroes fight them off along with T'Challa and the Wakandan armies, while the CN heroes, Thor, Nebula, Rocket Raccoon and Groot, arrive to assist. Midnight, Obsidian, and Glaive are killed, but Shuri is unable to extract the Mind Stone from Vision. Thanos arrives, but the Mind Stone is destroyed by Scarlet Witch. Thanos threatens to level Wakanda unless he has the Time Stone. Dr Strange surrenders the Time Stone, and Thanos uses it to reverse time back to before the Mind Stone is destroyed. He then tries to take it from Vision, only for Fusion Ben, Fusion Rex and Fusion Samurai Jack to appear and immobilize him from behind, steal the Time Stone, extract the Mind Stone from Vision, killing him in the process, and gloat to Thanos that even if he collected all Infinity Stones, and used them to remove half of all life from the universe, Lord Fuse will find a way to conquer all of it to fill up the other half, by stealing the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos and consuming him. Thanos realizes that his original plan is illogical and tells the player to keep the Infinity Stones from Lord Fuse. He tells them that the Reality Stone is in Nowhere, then laments that Fuse is two steps ahead of him before being kidnapped by the Fusions again. The player character and the Avengers go back to City Hall to tell Nick Fury about what happened. Nick then tells them to go to Nowhere to search for the last Infinity Stone. At Nowhere, the player shelters at the Creepy Farmhouse and explains the whole situation about the Infinity Stones to the people who live there. Hoss tells the player about the Fusion Monsters displaying abilities not known to them and tells them to be careful and posits that it may have to do with the Stones themselves. Courage points out that a female vampire has been spotted near in the area, and that a mysterious train has also been appearing in the area despite the fact that there is no train station here. He asks the players to thank the 'vampire' for saving his life from the Fusion Monsters. Should the player talk to Juniper Lee, she states that she befriended a certain girl on Facebook that matches the description of the 'vampire' that Courage was talking about, and finds it interesting that she is named after a plant just like her. The player fights off some Fowl Foes who have been enhanced with psychic powers due to the Mind Stone. The mysterious hooded girl arrives and finishes them off with her cannon. She tells the player that she has expanded her Fusion hunting activities to the area, hoping to help out in the War against Fuse. The Infinity Train shows up and takes both of them, and they find themselves in Corginia. King Atticus arrived and tells them that a ”False Tulip” and a “Pretender Corgi King“ is oppressing his people, and asks for their help. The player defeats Fusion Tulip and Fusion Atticus and gains their Nanos. The Corgi Car arrives at the Engine and the player meets One-One, who has hidden the Reality Stone at the Collector's request. The player mentions that Lord Fuse now wants the Infinity Stones to gain ultimate power. However, Fusion Demongo arrives, on orders of Fuse to destroy the player and get the Reality Stone. Turns out, Fusion Tulip and Fusion Atticus were sent to find the Reality Stone. The player and the mysterious girl defeats the Fusion, however, he magically teleports the last Stone to Fuse's Lair before taunting the player and dying. The hooded girl reveals herself as Tulip and One-One tells the player character that he's counting on him to stop reality from being destroyed. At the lair, Lord Fuse, assembles the Infinity Stones on the Infinity Gauntlet, while Thanos warns him that such power may corrupt him. The ruler of Planet Fusion scoffs and puts on the Infinity Gauntlet. The Stone's power fills Fuse and transforms him into a hideous form named Ouroboros Fuse, who leaves his lair and heads to the cities. The Infinity Train takes the player to the Darklands, while Tulip leaves for the city by the train. The player reaches Fuse's Lair, fights a Fusion Thanos, and frees the real Thanos from prison. Thanos tells the player that Ouroboros Fuse is heading for the cities, and warns the player that it would be difficult to fight him. He leaves for outer space, and the player heads to Downtown. At Downtown, the Avengers, the DC superheroes, and the CN heroes are fighting against Infinity Stone-empowered Fusions. Tulip tells Blossom that the player will arrive to help. Part 3: Endgame The player arrives in the Suburbs. At Peach Creek Commons, Spider-Man is evacuating the residents. He tells the player to defeat a Fusion Spider-Man who can also spin webs, and to defeat Newspaper Ninjas with actual ninja powers. At Pokey Oaks South, the player fights of Fusion Blossom then heads off to Genius Grove to defeat Fusion Dexter while Batman and the Flash fight off the Fusion monsters. Flash comments that he has never seen monsters that strong, with Batman quipping that the worst is yet to come. The superheroes tell the player to go to City Hall. At Endsville, Fusion Grim is causing trouble, and the player has to defeat him. Once defeated, the Fusion tells the player that he will suffer the consequences. Dracula can be found fighting off the Baron Bloodsuckers and Batty Bloodsuckers which can transform into bat-like forms. When asked about Tulip, he comments that she isn't a real vampire, since she still has a shadow. The player heads to City Hall, where he helps the Avengers fight off a lot of monsters. Other CN heroes, even Tulip help out too, as well as Firestar, and the younger Avengers. The player rescues the Mayor from Fusion Spawns of Mind, Time and Space, and escorts him to Townsville Center. Bubbles thanks the player for rescuing the Mayor, but tells him that the battle's not over yet. A serpentine figure appears, revealing itself as Ouroboros Fuse. He declares that he will bring order to the universe by shredding it down to its last atom, them remaking it such that Fusions are the dominant species in it. Iron Man calls Fuse madder than the Mad Titan. Silver Surfer asks Ouroboros Fuse to surrender the Infinity Gauntlet, but the ruler of Planet Fusion refuses. Iron Man concludes that Fuse is drunk with power from the Infinity Stones, and the player fights the ruler of Planet Fusion. After a while, Ouroboros Fuse is weakened. The player steals the Infinity Gauntlet from him and passes it to Iron Man, who then uses it to snap half of all the Fusions on Earth away. Ouroboros Fuse turns back into Lord Fuse, but weaker. The final boss is finished off by the player, and Fuse swears revenge on the Avengers before disappearing. The Infinity Stones are removed from the Infinity Gauntlet, with Dr Strange pointing out that the stones are portals to their own realms. He gets back the Time Stone, and Iron Man gets the Mind Stone to place back in Vision. Grim tells Star-Lord that he may get Garmora back someday from the Soul Stone, while the Space Stone is put in the Tesseract and sent to the KND Moonbase. The Reality Stone is sent to Asgard by Thor, while the Power Stone is taken to DexLabs for further study. The player is awarded a replica Infinity Gauntlet Glove Weapon. Iron Man tells the player that even if Fuse is destroyed, he may come back again due to being the physical manifestation of Planet Fusion, so they must remain alert. Dexter agrees, pointing out that they have to separate the Infinity Stones, lest anyone abuses their power. Iron Man flies back to Avengers Mansion, weakened from the use of the Infinity Stones. The end cutscenes have Garmora being brought out of the Soul Stone, the Guardians of the Galaxy reuniting with her, Vision reuniting with the rest of the Avengers, the KND vacationing in Wakanda, and Thanos on another planet, leading a quiet life. Missions * Arrival of The Mad Titan * Herald to the labs * We have a Vision * Townsville Trouble * The Terrible Toads * Dogs of War * The Gravity of the Situation * Battle of Wakanda * Infinity Pain * The Reality Stone * Rescue Thanos * Friendly Neighborhood Avenger * Dawn of Justice * A Grim Reminder * Mayor's brief Exit * Avenge the Fallen Music Trivia * FusionFall: Infinity War is the only expansion so far with a full storyline. * This marks the official introduction of characters from the Infinity Train miniseries to the FusionFall universe. * Motifs relating to the concept of Infinity abound, from the Infinity Stones granting unlimited power, to the Infinity Train's appearance, to Lord Fuse's alternate form being Ouroboros Fuse. * The Ouroboros is an ancient symbol portraying a snake or dragon eating its own tail to represent cycles, beginning and endings, and eternity. A variant has the snake or dragon form an infinity symbol, which inspired Ouroboros Fuse's design. Category:Fanon Video Games Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Games